Time to Get Away
by seleenermparis
Summary: Inspired by a head cannon from Tumblr user named yourethemostbeautifulstar, the crew of Voltron are in dire need of a vacation. This will be a multi-chapter/ shorts story. Mostly of fun times for the crew. Possible rating increase in later chapters. Pairings: Shiro/ Allura ; Hunk/ Pidge
1. Becoming Katie

Time to Get Away

By: S'Eleene Paris

seleenermparis

Series: Voltron Legondary Defender

Characters: The Voltron crew

Pairings: Takashi Shirogane/ Allura; Hunk/ Katie Holt (Pidge)

Rating: Teen. Possibly going up later

Spoilers: None.

Genre: Romance/ Drama

Synopsis: Inspired by a head cannon from Tumblr user named **yourethemostbeautifulstar** , the crew of Voltron are in dire need of a vacation. This will be a multi-chapter/ shorts story. Mostly of fun times for the crew.

Disclaimer: I don't own the trademarks, I just borrow them. I may own the paper this is written on, but I'm not 100% sure on that.

 _ **Chapter One**_

Becoming Katie

Pidge scratched her head at the swimming suits before her. It had been a long while since she wore one. Lately, she had grown accustomed to wearing 'boy' clothing; clothing which once belonged to her brother, Matt. Swimming trunks and a shirt were her swimming attire during training at the Garrison.

She had this chance to go back to who she was before. Dress like she did before. Now that she had a choice in the matter, she wasn't sure if she was Katie Holt anymore.

None of the paladins brought proper swimming attire. They all arrived with the clothes on their backs and no extra change of clothing. Allura offered Pidge one of her own swimming suits. Staring at it now, she wasn't sure it was a good idea to have accepted.

The dark green monokini left little to the imagination. In save of some bikini strings, the suit was backless. The haulter top exposed her shoulder's completely and despite not having the same velumptious chest Allura had, it still would offer some exposure to the bustline which was beginning to finally grow.

"Pidge, are you alright?" Allura's voice called back into the changing area. "You have been in there a while."

"I'm fine." Even to her, her voice sounded unsure.

"I'm coming in." She announced and she quickly opened and closed the changing room door. When she noticed the female paladin hadn't changed, she asked. "Are you sure you are okay?"

"Fine." She squeeked.

"You are obviously not. What is it?"

"It's um...well..." Pidge gestured down to her chest. "These."

"Oh, I see."

"It's not exactly what you're thinking, though." The Princess' eyebrow raised as the other female continued. "Before I was able to hide the fact I am a girl because I wasn't developing as fast. Large shirts, shorts, and the like. I won't be able to do that anymore. This is something I hoped eventually would happen. I didn't have these while I dressed in dresses though. It's just...well...odd. It's going to change the way they think of me."

"You said the very same when you told us you were a girl. The only one who was really surprised about this was Lance...and he is well...Lance." A chuckle came from the young human which produced a smile. "Pidge, they will look at you different. They have only seen you look one way around them. Now that you do not have to hide who you are from anyone, you are free to be yourself again. The way you want to be."

"Yeah, but they'll treat me different."

"Yes, they might."She placed a hand her shoulder, "but they will still respect you. You will still be the green paladin. A teammate. Someone who they will trust with their lives."

She nodded. "I guess I'd better put this on, then."

"Probably."

"I'm going to turn into a lobster aren't I?"

Allura raised an eyebrow. "What is a lobster?"


	2. Moonlight Sonata

**Chapter Two**

 _Moonlight Sonata_

The sea spray misted his face as he stargazed on the beach. While it was important for the team to have a break, Shiro missed space. Despite all the Galra confrontations, space was where he was content. It was where he was trained to bo, but even before he was at the Garrison, he knew space was where he belonged.

He sighed. There had been an addition to his love for space. He wished he could be with her and not worry about making barriers between them. Keeping her at arms length was the smart thing, right? So that his thoughts wouldn't be clouded. If had to be honest with himself, he'd allowed her to cloud his thoughts already. He had to go after her when Zarkon took her prisioner.

The two of them had almost an instant friendship. She was easy to talk to and the more he did; the more he wanted to. The more he wanted to, the more she crept into his thoughts.

She always knew exactly what to say whenever he needed to hear it wheather he wanted to or not. There had been many of times where he felt he couldn't go on and it was useless. Her encouragement would bring him back from hopelessness.

Matt Holt had called him out on it.

"What's her name, Shiro?" Matt asked him as they sat on pelts one starry evening. In the distance, whatever passed as a cricket churpped its song with the crackling of the small fire they had made. It had been agest ago since this encounter and it had stuck with him ever since.

They had been fighting th Galra to save a newly established colony. The monsters stole both resources and harvesting people to be their slaves.

Shiro had crashed the pod he had been in while he was trying to escape yet another capture attempt. It had not-so-smoothly landed on the planet. This caused his communication with the Castle of Lions and the other Paladins to disappear.

Quite a happy surprise was the appearance of Pidge's older brother Matt. He had grown in the ages he'd last seen him. He was taller, more than the height of his father, and much more handy with bo.

The black paladin stoked the fire. "What makes you think there is a someone?"

"I may be young, but I'm not nieve. I've seen many people fight, Shiro, while I've been gone. You either fight for something or for someone. You're fighting for someone. Who is it?"

"It doesn't really matter. It's not like we could ever..." He scolfed. "I don't have a chance, Matt. Secretly, I keep hoping, but it would take a small miracle for it to ever happen."

"You sure? She could just be holding back because she's not sure how you feel about her. Girls are weird and complicated like that."

"With our situation, I doubt it." He frowned as he poked the fire again. "Why did I have to fall in love with a princess?"

"She's that beautiful?"

"Yes, but it just had to be a princess didn't it?"

"You don't mean she's actually..."

"Yes, Matt. I'm in love with an alien princess." He nodded in confirmation. "Princess Allura of Altea."

"Altea? I've never heard of it."

"Probably because the planet and the whole system was destroyed by the Galra ten-thousand years ago."

"That would do it."

"Have anyone yourself?"

"Are you kidding me? I haven't the time." He chuckled. "Although, I do want to see my sister again."

"Good think I know where she is."

Through that whole hell, it had been thought of Allura which kept him going. When he finally returned to the Castle of Lions and disembarked, a flash of white hair and in an instant; Allura was in his arms. After a few minutes of allowing her scent to engulf him again, he had to let go because of the rest of the team greeted him.

When the sound of the wind sweeping the beach brought him back to the present, he smelled the sweet smell which could only come from Allura. He turned to face her and the moonlight made her eyes sing in the moonlight. He smiled at her then without thinking, he reached out to touch her hair.

She sharply inhaled, surprised at his boldness. They stared at each other for what Allura felt was an eternity. He ran his human hand in her hair several more times before he stopped and cupped her jaw. One swift and sweet moment more, his lips petitioned her for the first time.

Notes:

Sonata: (Italian [ .ta]) A piece played as opposed to a cantata (a piece sung), a composition for an instrumental solo (often with a piano accompaniment) typically in several movements with one or more sonata form.

Sonata number 14 in g# minor( Moonlight Sonata) by Ludwig Van Beethoven is probably my favorite pieces of music of all time. I suggest playing the piece while reading. It just adds something for me anyway.


End file.
